parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-British Girl part 17 - The Queen of Hearts Takes Charge
(Rocksteady and Bebop congratulate by high-fiving each other.) (Cut to the Queen of Hearts's cavern. She watches Wart and Alice standing up in the water in her magic bubble with a smile on her face.) *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: Nice work, boys. That was a close one. (her smile turns into a scowl) Too close! The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. (The Queen of Hearts swims over to her cupboard and takes out a potion vial and a glass sphere (which contains a butterfly). Then she swims over to her cauldron.) *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time the Queen of Hearts took matters into her own tentacles! (She throws the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron. Afterwards, she holds out the necklace containing Alice's voice.) *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: Phoebus's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook! (The Queen of Hearts laughs evilly as she transforms into a little girl with Alice's voice.) (Fade to castle at night. Wart is playing the flute and contemplating as he sits on the balcony, overlooking the sea until Merlin, who was looking on from behind a pillar, approaches. Wart stops playing and sighs sadly.) *Merlin/Grimsby: Wart, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. (he leaves) (Wart thinks about this for a minute and sees Alice, who is standing in her bedroom, brushing her hair. When she is finished, she goes to bed. The young squire smiles, but then frowns and sighs sadly as he tosses the flute into the sea. He looks back at Alice's bedroom window.) (Wart walks off to go see Alice, but he is distracted by a singing voice. He looks around for the source of the voice.) (On the shore, there is a 7-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a red hairband, a matching T-shirt with white at the sleeves, blue jeans with rolled-up ankles, and white sneakers. She also wears a seashell necklace. Her name is Robyn Starling.) (Robyn's singing voice causes Wart to become hypnotized, and he is placed under her spell.) (It is morning, and the Dodo is flying towards the castle window with an excited expression on his face.) *Dodo/Scuttle: Alice! Alice, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. (shaking the former Mer-British girl's hand) Congratulations, kiddo, we did it! (Jiminy wakes up and yawns) *Jiminy/Sebastian: What is this idiot babbling about? *Dodo/Scuttle: Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the boy gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! (Alice and Jiminy look dumbfounded) You know, he's getting married! (picks up Jiminy and gives him a noogie) You silly cricket conscience! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it! (he leaves the bedroom) (Alice is perplexed, but then she brightens as she picks up Jiminy, spins him around, kisses him, puts on her slippers, and runs downstairs.) *Merlin/Grimsby: Well, uh - err, Wart. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear. *Wart/Eric: (still in a trance) We wish to be married as soon as possible. (Alice and Jiminy look surprised, and Alice gasps in horror.) *Merlin/Grimsby: Oh, yes - of course, Wart, but, er,... but these things do take time, you know. *Wart/Eric: This afternoon, Merlin. The wedding ship departs at sunset. *Merlin/Grimsby: Oh. oh, very well, Wart. As you wish. (Alice runs off, crying.) (Robyn sees her leaving. Then the blonde-haired girl looks at the necklace still hanging around her neck as she chuckles evilly, yet quietly.) Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:AnimationMovies411 (Ian Bramhill) Category:AnimationMovies412 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts